justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Pump Up the Volume
(DLC) |artist = |year = 1988 |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = 2 (Medium) |effort = 2 (Average) |nogm = 2 |pc = |gc = (Remake) |pictos = 65 |nowc = PumpUp |dura = 3:56 |perf = Jérémy Paquet }}"Pump Up The Volume" by M/A/R/R/S ''is featured on as a downloadable track. It later appeared on the main tracklist of . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a male astronaut. He has blue hair and his suit is red and orange with a blue robot face. Remake In the remake, he is in a darker shade of red and orange and the robot face is now purple. His hair is also purple. Background The background appears to be a space layout. There are many flashing lights in lines that flash quickly. A small circle moves along to the DJ scratches. Remake In the ''Just Dance Now remake, the background changes colors during some parts, the circle is made considerably bigger, and the background nebula is made clearer. It gets more out of focus when the coach rotates his arms, and the asteroid are more reddish and less visible. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in the routine. Both Gold Moves: Whip an 'infinity' sign with your right hand. pumpupbothgoldmoves.png|Both Gold Moves Pumpupthevolumegmingame.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups Pump Up The Volume ''appears in the following Mashups: * ''Barbra Streisand * Built For This (Robots) * Disturbia * (I’ve Had) The Time Of My Life * Istanbul (Not Constantinople) * Love You Like A Love Song * What Makes You Beautiful Captions Pump Up The Volume ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves. * Back To Front * Man On The Moon * Moon Walker * Pump It Up * Step From Space Trivia *The dancer and background is a reference to the planet , due to the fact that M/A/R/R/S is the artist. *There is an avatar of this dancer in . To get it, players must get to level 450 on the ''World Dancefloor. It is also available in , where the player must partake in two tournaments in order to unlock it. *In the Just Dance: Summer Party trailer, The coach is in front of the American Boy background. The strangest thing is that the pictograms shown in the clip are from American Boy and not from Pump Up The Volume. *The dancer appears in the Built For This Mashup which has the theme "Robots", even though he isn't a robot. *There is a lyrics error in the song: whenever "Automatic" is said, the lyrics say "Rhythmic". ** Also, when "Dance, dance" is said, the line is separate ("Dance/''Dance''"). *In the Just Dance Now remake, the dancer no longer shoots spheres but rather a fading light effect. *This song was supposed to have an avatar on Just Dance 4. *Along with Firework, Pon de Replay and Barbie Girl, Pump Up The Volume was in the first DLC cycle in the entire history of the series. Gallery SJ9E41 f259b5d9 14.png|''Pump Up The Volume'' pumpup.jpg|''Pump Up The Volume'' (Remake) Image-1416711447.jpg|''Pump Up The Volume'' on the menu Pumpup cover@2x.jpg| cover PumpUptheVolumeAvatar.png|Avatar on 29.png|Avatar on and later 20029.png|Golden avatar 30029.png|Diamond avatar PUTV Dancer.png|Coach extraction 1 coach_jd2es_pumpupthevolume.png|Coach extraction 2 pumpthevolumecoach.png|Coach extraction (Remake) pumpup_pictos.png|Pictograms Pump up beta.png|Dancer in the background of American Boy pumpback.jpg|Background pump up beta picto.png|Beta pictogram Videos Official Music Video File:Retrovidz.blogspot.com Teasers Pump Up the Volume - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays File:【Just Dance 2】♦ Pump Up The Volume ♦ ♫ File:Just Dance 2 Extra Songs Pump Up The Volume M A R R S (DLC JD2)-(Solo) 5* File:Just Dance 2 Extra Songs Just Dance Summer Party - Pump Up The Volume (M A R R S) Extractions Pump Up The Volume (JD Summer Party Extraction) File:Just Dance 2 - Pump Up the Volume by M A R R S References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:EDM Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance: Summer Party Category:Just Dance 2 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Console Exclusives Category:Deceased Artists Category:Remade Songs